marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanos (Low-Level Thanosi) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Thanos (genetic template); Armour (fellow clone, deceased); Higher-Powered Thanosi (fellow clone, deceased); Mystic (fellow clone); Omega (fellow clone, deceased); Warrior (fellow clone, deceased); X (fellow clone, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | Base Of Operations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Furrowed chin | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Clone of Thanos | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Waid; Andy Kubert | First = Ka-Zar Vol 3 4 | HistoryText = This low-level Thanosi model was sent by Thanos to test the Earth hero Ka-Zar, but ultimately decided to seek power on its own. Trapped in a pocket dimension he was investigating and separated from his source of cosmic energy, the Thanosi was only able to contact normal reality mentally through a genetically engineered creature called Consumption. The creature then contacted the Plunderer (brother of Ka-Zar) to serve the Thanosi and converted its own body into a gateway to the pocket dimension where he was trapped, destroying itself in the process. The Plunderer entered and contacted directly the Thanosi, who promised him rulership over a lifeless Earth. The Plunderer used the terraforming devices of the Antarctica paradise known as the Savage Land to begin to re-shape the Earth, a process which began to re-power the Thanosi. The Plunderer was ultimately confronted by Ka-Zar, but not before the Thanosi managed to absorb the energies of the pocket dimension and the terraforming devices. Filled with power, the Thanosi began to affect the entire galaxy with his newfound primeval energies and opened various portals throughout the universe. The Thanosi and the Plunderer were forced to pursue Ka-Zar through rapidly shifting areas of the cosmos, as Ka-Zar had stolen the key for the terraforming machines' power. Ultimately, the Thanosi tired of the Plunderer and abandoned him on an unidentified world. The Thanosi's strength, however, had been depleted and Ka-Zar managed to turn the tables on him by knocking him into an active volcano in the Savage Land. Destroying the key to the terraforming machines, the Thanosi leaped into the device, hoping to recover his source of power, as the device was destroyed by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. The Thanosi was apparently trapped once more in the pocket dimension. Soon, the Thanosi discovered a possible exit from the pocket dimension along the mystical ley-line nexus points. He mentally contacted the monstrous Hulk, who was anguished over the recent death of his wife Betty Ross. The Thanosi attempted to trick the Hulk into becoming a vessel for his mind, but was overheard at another ley-line nexus by Nate Grey. Nate attempted to convince the Hulk to refuse, and ended up locating the Hulk and battling him. The Thanosi then used Nate as his physical vessel instead as the Hulk attacked anew. In the course of battle, the mystical barriers that separated the two dimensions were shattered, freeing the Thanosi. Ultimately, the X-Man and the Hulk managed to exile the Thanosi to the pocket dimension yet again. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Artificial Eternals Category:Artificial Titanian Eternals Category:Clones Created by Thanos Category:Clones of Eternals Category:Clones of Thanos Category:Mutant Eternals (Deviant Syndrome) Category:Thanos Experiment